Silent Dreamer
by FiRsT bOrN uNiCoRn
Summary: Draco and Ginny both have a weird dream that seems to be trying to say something but can their prejudice over come? DG RHer  rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Silent Dreamer

Draco/Ginny

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP but who doesn't wish they did!? 

Chapter one

Draco stared at the people around him. They were all calling for him. Dressed in dark cloaks and masks, the death eaters called for him. He was in a fancy cloak. In the middle of the great hall. Looking around he saw Potter laying on the floor, dead. He saw Weasley and the mudblood sprawled next to each other still holding hands.

Dumbledore was standing at the front of the room, behind his podium. Draco watched the crowd who still chanted his name. Beckoning him to join them. His father stood out in front. His sliver hair flowing around his shoulders as his cruel, black, emotionless eyes bore into Draco's. Did he dare disobey his father? Did he dare go that far? He spun around looking for a way out.

Suddenly in front of he spun to face a figure. She was dressed in a beautiful sheer green dress that clung to her incredibly curved body, her fiery hair falling down her bare back. He stared awestruck as she turned. Draco Malfoy was facing Virginia Weasley. Draco Gaped at how beautiful she was. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with green eye shadow. He had never thought that the small geeky weasel-bee would ever look so breath taking. Everything stopped as they gazed at each other. With out a word he reached out for Virginias hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. They instantly spun into a waltz. Her dress flowing around in such elegance and beauty not that Draco noticed he was staring into her face. She was staring back. As they swayed and danced Potter slowly rose up. Granger and Weasley also rose up and stared at them before they started dancing as well. Potter grabbed a mysterious girl the death eaters backed away as Malfoy Dipped Virginia down to the ground her beautiful porcelain neck bearing pearls leaned back then rose up to meet him again. Slowly if not barely noticeable they rose from the floor. Draco spun Virginia as their feet left the floor. Everyone was dancing now. The death eaters backed to the corner of the room. As a light burst forth from Draco and Ginny. Draco couldn't help but smile. 'I don't have to be a death eater!' Ginny smiled back as if she knew what he was thinking.

Draco looked across the crowd below with a smiling when he noticed a dark figure coming toward them. Beneath the hood Draco could see and evil set of eyes staring back at him. Terrified, Draco grabbed Ginny spinning her away from Him. Suddenly there was a burst of light and Draco saw flashes of Ginny screaming and crying his name. He reached for her. He clawed at her image. He didn't want to leave her not like this she was in danger. He reached out again, this time me managed to grab her wrist he fought against everything that was closing in around him.

"DRACO!"

Draco woke with a start.

"Draco! Draco wake up we have to go!"

Draco looked over at the clock. 6:00 He sighed and swung his legs over the bed. His silver sheets were spread out every where he noticed. He was sweating too. 'What a retarded dream….' He thought as he walked across his room to his wardrobe. Grabbing a robe he headed to the bathroom for a shower. 'Like he would ever be entranced by a Weasley'

"DRACO!" Ginny bolted out of bed. 'What the hell.' Ginny shook her head running her hands through her sweaty hair. 'It was horrible and weird at the same time. It felt so real.' She shook it off and headed to her closet. Grabbing the cloths she had set out for today she made a dash for the bathroom. Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't up yet, Not that she didn't blame them. They were up all night practicing the defense they were gunna need over the year. Ginny turned on the shower and undressed while it warmed up.

'What was with that dream?' She ran her hands through her hair. 'It was so weird the way Malfoy looked at her, it was as if he had never seen her before and was completely star struck.' She smiled, she had changed a lot over the summer. Her girlish demeanor has been swept away by her teen body. She had curves now which she was very proud of. 'With my face clearing up all of those stupid freckles finally gone I can rejoice.' She had also started to dabble with make up which she found she loved! Ginny thought about the dress she had been wearing in the dream, it was a beautiful sheer and shimmering green. It had been a halter top with a very low back and it looked very snug around her curves until it past her hips then it had a elegant flow to it. Wishing she had it for real Ginny turned off the water and put on her cloths. Once she was finished she opened the door to was strait into Harry.

"Oh shit"

"Ow" Ginny hit the door as it bounced back and landed on top of Harry with an embarrassing THUD!

"Oh Harry I am so sorry!"

"Ha no problem Gin" Harry laughed as she scrambled to get off him.

"Whoa you too please not in the house I mean Ginny what would mom say?!" Ginny scowled as Ron walked past and down the stairs. Harry grabbed the railing and pulled himself up.

"Shut up Ron or ill tell your mom what you and Hermione were doing!"

"HARRY!"

"Sorry Herm."

"Damn it do you want everyone to hear you?" Hermione glanced past him to Ginny "Good Morning Ginny!"

"Morning Hermione, Sleep well?" Ginny winked. Hermione blushed and rushed down the stairs leaving Harry and Ginny to laugh to themselves. Ginny walked back into her room to pack up the last bit of stuff.

"GINNY BREAKFAST!"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT MUM I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Ginny smiled at her moms constant need to feed everyone. She glanced at her bed and grabbed her blankets stuffing them into her suitcase. As the last bit of things were packed she raced down the stairs to make sure the pigs (Ron and Harry) didn't eat everything like they did last Saturday.

Draco ran the towel through his hair again desperately drying it. Smirking into the mirror at his physique he pulled boxers on and proceeded to grab cloths for the train ride.

"Master, I have finished packing your suit case"

"Excellent please inform my mother I will be down for breakfast in 5 min."

"Yes master" with that the obedient house elf left the room. Even though it was just a dream Draco couldn't help but think about how breath taking Weasley had been. 'Well she isn't like that in real life, she's a pre-teen lost soul. Plus a Weasley so probably gunna inherit Ron's "ugly-as-sin" traits.' He smirked again thinking of Virginia Weasley with Ron's head. It was quite comical. He tied his tie and ran a comb through his hair then walked downstairs to see his mother quietly dining by herself in the dining room. A platter sat for him next to her.

"Good morning mother"

"Ah good morning Draco dear" She looked up from her meal and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek as he sat down. "Did you sleep well"

"Yes with the exception of a whacked out dream"

"Ah well we all get those every once and a while…I had one the other day, I was in a muggle school house and the professor wouldn't believe I was a witch so then I had to repeat 2nd year again. And the professor was a whale…." She gracefully placed a slice of pancake in between her lips. "It was very odd indeed."

"Yeah that does sound weird."

"Yes, yes that does sound weird, I do not spend good money for you to speak improperly."

"Yes mother" Draco rolled his eyes, she was a pain in the butt, but he loved her. Sitting down he joined her for a quick breakfast before returning to get his things packed. For the most part he had stopped worrying about the dream, it was(after all) a dream. Shaking it off his mother and him prepared for the floo to platform 9 ¾.

"Ginny hurry up we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming mom!" Ginny screamed as she tried sitting on her suit case to make it close. Harry popped his head in the door.

"Need any help?"

"Accually yes!" Ginny jumped off the case "Will you sit on it you weigh more than me!"

"Sure" Harry walked over and hopped onto the case. Ginny quickly closed it the second the two hinges met.

"Thanks Harry"

"No problem." Harry pulled the case off the bed and started for the door. He then stopped and turned around. "Don't forget your cloak" Ginny looked at him puzzled then remembered she didn't have it. As he brought her suit case downstairs she grabbed her cloak and wand from her dresser.

"GINNY HURRY UP!"

"I KNOW IM COMING!"

They all piled into the cars awaiting them outside the burrow. Ginny was squished between Harry and Hermione.

"Did you do all your homework gin?" Hermione looked over at Ginny as she rummaged through her small purse for her lip gloss.

"Almost I have to finish potions I thought I would do it on the train!"

"Well at least you did it! I haven't even started!" Ron smirked as he leaned over to poke Hermione "Can I borrow yours?"

"No Ronald!"

"Aw common mom!"

"You should have done it anytime this summer instead of flying around on your broomstick!"

"Well I didn't want to waist my summer!"

"And now you pay the price!"

Ron crossed his arms and dropped back against the seat in a huff. Harry and Ginny snickered. Hermione simply paid no mind as she pulled out her lip gloss, simply letting Ron know his mother was right. Ginny looked around as they drove to London. This year she was taking more advanced classes to make life ten times harder. She was the smartest in her class that they bumped her up into 7th year classes. She was fine with it but she might miss her friends. Colin and Lavender where not dumb but they weren't at her level, there for they didn't get to skip with her. Good thing was she did have some classes with them. Ginny watched as London came into view. Muggles were fascinating, but they were also dumb! She shook her head as they passed a teen muggle that looked like she was in a play she had so much make up on. Harry leaned over to her "Ron fell asleep wanna help me give him a great wake up call?" She looked over at her brother whose head was thrown back and slightly drooling. Giggling she nodded and Harry mouthed "One…two…THREE" They both pounced on him tickling and poking where ever they could. Ron screamed bloody murder.

"DAMN IT HARRY! GINNY WHAT THE HELL!" with that both of them bust into a fit of laughter. "MY OWN SISTER!" laughing even harder they high fived and leaned on each other for support. Hermione giggled to herself as they pulled up to the station. Ron was still shouting as they walked in and towards platform 9 ¾. Hermione was busy explaining how it was his fault for falling asleep as they went through the pillar. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled when Ron retaliated back by chasing after her screaming about how it wasn't his fault.

Ginny sat in a seat by herself waiting for Lavender and Colin to get there. Pulling out "Teen Witchly" and started skimming as she waited. She pulled her legs up on the seat and leaned against the window and began reading about a new pop singer who had her debut a week ago. She was about to go on to the story about how some thrill seeker survived being chained to a gangplank while a dragon was on the hunt in the vicinity when the door opened.

"I don't recall a letter last weekend!" she smiled behind her magazine thinking how Colin forgot to write to her about getting books together.

"I don't believe I sent one." A cool voice replied.

"Well I deserve an explanation don't you think?" she laughed and looked up at the newcomer. Suddenly realizing it wasn't Colin.

Draco looked down at the little Weasley. She was wearing a miniskirt leaning against the window her long legs crossed over themselves on the seat. Her curves we clearly expressed in her tight white tang top. She looked like she had in his dream. Not the confused preteen he remembered from last year but a fully developed teenager. She looked at him with disbelieving chocolate eyes.

"Oh" He smirked at her sudden surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a empty cabin. This one is the only one left." Flash backs of his dream ran through his mind as he stared at her. She sat up and sung her legs over the seat. "Well weasel-bee Ill be going to leave your solitude." He smirked as her face flushed and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Watch what you say Malfoy." She sneered.

"Or what, weasel-bee? You'll get the dream team to come try and beat me up?" He pretended to quake with fear.

"I don't need them…Ferret!" She stood up now, crossing her arms. Draco, remembering 5th year, frowned. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders and backed her against the window.

"Are you sure you don't" She looked up at him in an instant of fear then determination.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh wouldn't I?" He leaned down to be face to face with her. For a second he thought he saw her eyes reflect with some weird emotion he didn't understand. He held her there both of them saying nothing and staring at each other. Draco could feel her warm breath on his face.

"MALFOY?!?" Draco spun to see two 6th years assumingly her friends staring at him in horror. He released her and straitened his jacket. Looking back at Ginny who was staring at him in complete confusion he smirked.

"See ya Weasel-bee" He walked out of the cabin pushing the 6th years out of the way. 'That was interesting'

"Ginny are you ok?!" Lavender ran to her friend's side. Ginny just stared after Draco Malfoy. "Ginny did he do anything to you?"

"What?" She looked over at Colin and lavender who were shell shocked. "No…..no he didn't ….we were just arguing…..I….I don't know what happened."

"Well he's lucky I wasn't here" Colin sat down on the seat. Lavender rolled her eyes and held Ginny's arm as she sat. "I would have hexed his ass"

"I am sure you would have!" Lavender laughed "You would have hexed him after you smacked his ass!" Ginny burst out laughing.

"Its not my fault his ass is amazing not like Harry's but close enough!" The girls cracked up as Colin thought about Harry's ass by dramatically fainting. Ginny leaned on Lavender and caught her breath before the three started talking about their Vacations.

Draco sat by himself (after kicking some 1st years out) in a cabin towards the back. He drew as he thought about the little Weasley. She had a perfectly shaped body. Her chest had increased in size tremendously and her legs were longer. With that mini skirt Draco had trouble controlling himself, she was hot. He couldn't deny it.

'_Yes you can it's a Weasley we are thinking about_!'

'But she's Sexy as hell!'

'_Ignore it you don't need her! You can have any girl in this pitiful school she's nothing_!'

It was almost time. He changed into his cloak and school uniform. He thought back to Weasley. It was all because of this dream he had. Nothing would change. She was below him. He fought himself the entire train ride until they arrived at Hogsmead. He would make sure that she was welcomed back to school. Smirking Draco Malfoy stepped off the train and onto the platform planned a way to keep his feelings at bay.

A/N: Hey welcome. I apologize in advance. I will be slow at updating. But I promise it will be worth it. 3 To anyone who has taken the time to read this. Please comment, tell me how you feel about this story or any of my others!! I enjoy listening to criticizing and complements! Helps me be a better writer!


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Dreamer

Draco/Ginny

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP but who doesn't wish they did!?

Chapter two

The rain fell from the sky in buckets. Soaking everyone the instant they left the train. Ginny, Lavender, and Colin ducked quick into a carriage before they were completely wet. Laughing they settled in. Ginny looked out the window as they started pulling away. The castle was in the distance, in the pouring rain it looked like something out of a muggle horror film. There was a few flashes of lightning.

"That's creepy" Ginny whispered. Lavender leaned out and looked up at the castle as well.

"Yeah it really is." She concurred. Colin laughed.

"Aw are you too scared? OoOoOoO!" He reached out and rolled his eyes back. The girls laughed as they pretended to faint out of fright. Colin put down his arms and laughed with them. "So Ginny how was the summer with Harry?" He winked at her. Ginny waved him off.

"Nothing new. I got a few glances what ever! I fell on top of him this morning!"

"Well Ginny you don't waist time. 'Hi Harry.' Don't even wait just pounce!" Lavender broke out into a giggle fit. Ginny threw her scarf at him.

"loser! You just wish you had that chance!"

"Who am I to turn him down?" They sat up and gathered their stuff and sprinted up the steps to the doors rain once again seeping into their cloths. Ginny shook her head as she stepped in.

"Common Weasley!! We don't all need a shower!" Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zambini sneering at her wiping the water from his face.

"Your right only you do!" Ginny leaned forward and sniffed the air then scrunched her nose as she retreated. "Its defiantly you!" Lavender and Colin broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. Blaise looked as if he wanted to murder her as other Slytheren's snickered as well. Ginny walked passed him and entered into the Great Hall Blaise Zambini plotting behind her.

"Damn Weasley. Doesn't know her place." Blaise muttered as he watched after the littlest Weasley.

"She will" Blaise looked over as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Draco Malfoy was watching her too with his signature smirk.

"Welcome back to another Year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore boomed grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "This year we are very please to announce that due to these troubling times be believe that everyone should be a little closer. We will be holding a few Dances aside from the Yule Ball." Many girls squealed and guys slumped. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was skimming a book and wasn't even paying attention. Harry glanced down at the table. Ginny, Lavender and Colin squealed and started immediately talking about what they wanted to wear and who they would bring.

"Aside from that we have a new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Please welcome Professor Kimb Lee." The Great Hall politely clapped as the woman stood up and waved. Ginny noted how pretty she was. She couldn't be more than 25, thin with light brown hair and a pretty smile.

"Thank you!" Kimb lee sat down next to Hagrid and resumed her conversation.

"I have kept you from food way to long! May your school year be figgle-winked and pouty-shount!" No one even cared about the meaning of these silly words as the golden plates instantly filled with delicious food. Ginny dug in with out hesitation. Lavender continued to talk as Ginny started shoving food down her throat.

"Well Seamus asked me out in July but I denied him cause he didn't have a nice body. Then in august I hooked up with Mathew."

"OOs-Athu?" Ginny asked between the turkey and the bread.

"He's over there blonde blue eyes. Looking at Cho's ass." Ginny looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see a slender yet beefy guy leaning back to get a good look at Cho's ass. Ginny swallowed her food and started laughing hard.

"Nice choice!"

"I know"

"He's too blonde" Colin commented before he returned to his mashed potatoes. Ginny snickered, suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. Ginny glanced around. Her Chocolate eyes met a pair of silver daggers. She stuck her tongue out at Malfoy who gave her the finger. Ginny gasped and put her hand to her chest in a pretend faint of shock! Then waved him off and returned her attention to her table.

Draco watched the little Weasley laughing with her friends. When she suddenly went ridged and turned to look at him. He held his stare as she stuck her tongue out. Swiftly giving her the finger he almost smirked at her fake faint. He returned his attention to the table when Blaise Zambini plopped himself next to him.

"Yes Blaise."

"Any ideas how to put the bitch in her place?"

"No, don't worry we have a year!" Blaise smirked and nodded before he got up and left. Leaving Malfoy to return his gaze to the happy Gryffindor. 'And it should be an interesting one.'

Ginny walked with Colin and lavender back to the dorms. They laughed as Colin was making fun of Blaise Zambini. When suddenly Malfoy walked in front of Ginny and knocked her to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?!" Ginny screamed as she picked herself up. Colin tried helping her up but she smacked his hand away as she got up to face Malfoy.

"Sorry weasel- bee I didn't see you or smell your stench" he scrunched his nose "Did you run out of room in the hut and have to sleep in the pig pen?" Ginny's face went almost as red as her hair , her hands balled into fists and she ground her teeth at him. Malfoy smirked and turned to walk away when Ginny smugly stepped on his cloak causing him to fly back. He spun to face her his face as red as her. "Don't you dare touch me Weasel-bee!"

"Oh I'm Sorry FERRET!" she crossed her arms and leaned to the side. " I was just wondering. Do you still have a tail?" Draco closed the space between her.

"No more than you have money weasel-bee." Out of no were the sound of flesh connecting with flesh resounded through the hall. Draco's face was turned to the side, Ginny's hand was still in the air. Colin and lavender had their hands over their faces as a large red mark surfaced on Draco's face. Ginny was breathing hard, Draco turned his face slowly to look at Ginny with surprised and furious eyes. The silence was deafening as Ginny lowered her arm and Draco felt his cheek. Ginny's heart was beating a million times a second 'I just slapped Draco Malfoy'

" How DARE you!" Draco said slowly "How DARE YOU! YOU DAMN MUDBLOOD LOVER!!" He screamed towering above her menacingly. Ginny backed away slightly. Fear flooded her for an instant. Then it was washed away by anger.

"HOW DARE ME?! HOW DARE YOU! INSULT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT YOU STUPID PRAT! YOU ARAGANT DICK! YOU STUPID ….ARRGGG" Ginny screamed as she stepped forward, causing Draco to step back. She turned and grabbed Colin and lavender then left Draco in shock.

"Ginny I can't believe you slapped Malfoy! You know that wasn't smart!" Lavender whispered.

"Come on Lav! Like it wasn't AWSOME!!!" Colin patted Ginny on the back. "It was one of the best moments of my life Gin!" Ginny wasn't paying attention.

'THAT ARRAGANT , HARD HEADED,STUPID, FERRET! MERILIN I WANTED TO STRANGLE HIM!! HOW DARE _HE_!! THAT ARRAGANT JERK!' Ginny screamed in her head. It pissed her off so much!

"Wait till Ron hears, you will make him so proud" Colin laughed. Ginny ignored them and shook her head as they entered the common room.

Draco paced the halls furious. ' that little bitch, how dare she touch me! How dare she slap me!'

'_don't kid yourself though'_

'what?'

'_that was hot when she was screaming at you!'_

'What the hell are you suggesting?'

'_nothing, except the fact that her breasts looked so inviting, I'm sure you wanted to find out how soft they are! Just like you wanted to on the train.'_

'A WEALSEY?! HELL NO'

'_Deny it all you want I know what you were thinking.'_

Draco smirked but it soon faded. 'it will soon be all over school "weasel-bee slapped Malfoy!" that's gunna be a bitch' he thought to himself. He sighed and turned towards his dorms. 'I'll deal with it tomarrow'

A/n Renee; thanks If they are spelling errors i know . im terrible at spelling, i will write a real word but its not the right one or just spell terribly. If they pertain to the story charactors i tend to vear away from the settings created by the 5th and 6th books. So sorry! . anyway thank you for youre review! and so quick i litterally just posted this story like the otherday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silent Dreamer.

Ginny tossed and turned.

She was running down the hall she wasn't alone…she was still wearing the green dress. Someone was pulling her wrist she looked up and noticed it was a guy pulling her forward. "PLEASE Gin! Run faster!" He whispered desperately. Ginny tried to find out who it was they were hidden behind a black hooded cloak. 'Harry?' She looked around them they were in the castle she recognized some of the paintings. "Please Gin!"

"MALFOY!" an echo reached them Draco turned around revealing his face, fear was etched into it. Not fear sheer terror. He stopped and bent down to her grabbing her shoulders he shook her lightly.

"Ginny you have to run!" He then kissed her passionately and pushed her to go ahead of them. She held his hand holding it desperately. "GO!" she nodded and started running until a familiar curse flooded the halls "AVADA KADEVRA!" and behind her a there was a flash of green she spun around hearing a deafening scream.

"DRACO!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HUH WHAT?!"

"Ginny?!"

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED" Ginny gasped for air as her friends popped out of their beds and looked at her.

"Ginny?" Lavender asked cautiously from her bed next to Ginny. "Are you ok?"

"Yea… sorry guys bad dream." Ginny confessed. Trying to reassure them, two girls shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Bad dream…?" Lavender raised and eyebrow swiftly. "Ginny? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yea he was…attacking me!"

"Mhmm and yet you screamed desperately at him with his first name?"

"Lavender just drop it, it was a bad dream!" Ginny scoffed and lay back down.

"Alright…." Ginny waited till she thought Lavender was asleep until she could rest again.

Draco rubbed his eyes. Tired out of his mind his night had been terrible Damn Weasley was in his dream again. Blaise had nearly hexed him when he screamed in the night. Walking to breakfast he yawned leisurely. Once sitting at his table he thought of how he could get these damn dreams to stop.

Ginny slipped out of the common room. Not wanting anymore publicity from the night before slapping Malfoy then shouting his name out in the night. Ron had been so pleased with her he had given her his last chocolate frog. Harry laughed and gave her a pat on the back. Hermione tried to conceal a laugh as she scolded Ginny. Smirking Ginny walked into the Great hall …Her good mood immediately changed when she noticed Malfoy was one of the 5 people up for breakfast at this hour. Groaning she sat down facing away from him then promptly started filling her plate with food. It wasn't long before she noticed that same feeling of being watched. Except this time she didn't turn around. She looked down at her food. 'Don't turn around' she repeated again and again.

Draco looked over and noticed that Weasley had just sat down. Smirking he watched her pause as if she knew he was watching then continue to eat…ignoring him. Draco laughed silently to himself then returned to his own food.

After a little while Weasley's friends arrived along with dozens of other students. And it wasn't long before she got up and waved good bye to them and started heading for the doors. Draco watched her and almost missed her quick glance in his direction. He smirked again and decided it was time he left as well. He stepped out from the bench and slyly followed Weasley out the door as not to be noticed, Though he failed.

Lavender looked over just to watch him slip out the door after Ginny, her fork stopped in mid air. "Lav?" Colin asked as he looked towards the door.

"Should we follow Malfoy?"

"Why?"

"Cause he just followed after Ginny?" they both paused looked at each other and got up simultaneously. Dashing for the door they hurried after Ginny and Draco.

Ginny roamed the corridors. It was still a while till her first class and she really didn't want to go back to the common room just to be hit with more questions about her daring slap fest. She turned the corner and continued down another hallway until she reached a bay window with a ledge. She sighed and looked out across the grounds. The sun was shining brightly, the lawn was deep green. Ginny lifted herself onto the ledge and pulled her knees to her chest and gazed out until she slowly nodded off.

Draco walked around. He was sure she went this way. Looking around he saw or heard no one. He sighed and walked on until he walked by a window and something caught his eye. Turning he saw Ginny Weasley her head lulled to the side against the window, one arm hanging and the other one tucked between her legs and chest. Smiling, he couldn't help but think about how innocent she looked.

Lavender and Colin raced down the hallways completely baffled as to were Malfoy and Ginny could have gone off to so fast. "Quick this way!" Lavender whispered loudly. Suddenly she stopped and Colin crashed into her.

"Ow! Lavender!"

"SHHH" she quickly covered his mouth and pulled him away from the corner of the hallway.

"What?"

"Shhh" she whispered again and pointed down the hallway. Colin shook his head at her then glanced around the corner. Draco Malfoy had his back turned to them he was facing Ginny who appeared to be asleep. Lavender cocked her head sideways and looked at Colin who glanced back confused…should they run over there and save her …or was he not gunna do anything? They paused then turned back to the scene. Draco leaned forward and seemed to brush her hair out of her face. He looked down at her for a long moment…as if trying to figure out what he should do.

Ginny felt a warm hand on her face. As her eyes fluttered open shock and terror Draco Malfoy immediately released her and took 3 giant steps back. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!"

"NOTHING!"

"DIDN'T SEEM LIKE NOTHING"

"IT WAS I SWARE!"

Ginny got up "Stay away from me Malfoy." She glared.

Draco looked at her trying to come up with a good come back but it escaped him. He mearly Glared back and watched as she stormed off down the hall.

Lavender watched shocked. "Did you see that?" she whispered as Draco watched her run off then run his hand threw his blonde hair.

"Yea I saw it …I don't believe it…but I saw it!" They looked at each other then they decided it would be wiser to run then get caught by Malfoy or Ginny!

Ginny stormed off to the common room. 'What was he doing??!? Merlin he's up to something probably put a curse on me that wont take effect till later….but his hand was so warm and gentle…'

'D_oesn't change the fact that it was MALFOY touching you while you were sleeping!"_ her conscious to her. She quickly gathered her things together and headed to class. Lavender and Colin were a little late in meeting her. She waited for them, they came running into the common room gasping for air.

"What happened?!" Ginny asked.

"Nothing we ..uh …" Lavender looked at colin.

"Well…we decided to race….and I TOTALLY WON!" he shouted and laughed. Lavender scowled at him as he celebrated his victory. Ginny shook her head.

"Well common we'll be late for class!" Lavender nodded and then grabbed Colin and headed up the stairs.

Ginny looked out the window. 'What a strange day!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco mentally slapped himself. 'YOU DAMN IDOIT!' He turned down the hallway leading to his dorm room. 'What possessed you to touch her!?!? Fuck' he busted through the door. Crabbe and Goyle tossed their cakes in the air.

"Draco!" Goyle regained his composure the fastest.

"DAMN IT GOYLE CLEAN THIS SHIT UP" Draco shouted, His temper flaring out at the unfortunate pair.

"Yes Malfoy" they nodded and started picking up their cakes, shoving a piece or to into their mouths when they though Draco wasn't looking. Draco ignored them completely as he walked into the shower.

As the hot water ran over him he leaned his head against the wall and his fist above it pounding into the wall every few seconds.

"Stupid" he muttered. "Stupid idiot!" he lifted his head into the path of the water letting it run into his face. "stupid…"

Ginny spent the first few classes scribbling madly into her notebook, poking though in various places. Lavender looked over at her worried. Ginny felt her gaze and smiled falsely. "Im fine"

"Are you sure" Ginny smiled at her friend again. Lavender nodded and looked away. Ginny wanted to die. 'Malfoy! A god damn Malfoy!' again she stabbed at her paper.

It was almost lunch by the time Ginny had fully calmed down. She sat down at the table with lavender and Colin throwing her cautious looks as if she were about to explode and they knew it. Ginny started lifting food to her mouth more rapidly. She waited until they were in their own conversation till she glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was busy yelling at Crabbe and Goyle to notice her. She returned to her food again. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up she saw Harry. "Hey Harry"

"Hey Quidditch trials are in a few days wanted to know if you wanted to practice with me" He smiled that dashing hero smile that Ginny's legs weaken. 'Thank god I'm sitting.'

"Um yea…" She smiled "Yea I would love to." Harry's grin grew noticeably bigger.

"Great! I'll meet you down by the Quidditch field tonight!"

"Sure that sounds great!"

"Bye Gin!"

"Bye!" Ginny waved as he walked out of the hall. Turning back to the surprised faces of Lavender and Colin. "What?"

"Harry's totally interested in you" Lavender laughed.

"No, he just wanted to practice."

"He could have asked Ron or any of the other 6th years!"

"Yea well…." Ginny looked from Colin to Lavender who were both staring at her with raised eyebrows. "You guys are ridiculous"

Ginny got changed and headed down to the Quidditch field carrying her broom and a water bottle. 'Their totally over reacting.' She thought to herself. 'that's impossible I mean after all this time Harry chooses now to take an interest in me'

'_whats wrong with now?_'

'nothing….just saying.'

'_just saying your curious about other 6__th__ years.'_

' what other 6th years are there'

'_tall blonde and handsome?'_

'MALFOY?'

'_ooh she gets it!'_

Ginny shook it off. Why would she like Malfoy that egotistical basturd who made her life a living hell. Suddenly realizing she was hot ginny stopped and set down her broom in order to take her cloak off.

"Well, well, well….stripping when now ones looking Weasley?" Ginny cursed as she pulled the cloak over her head to revile Draco Malfoy smugly leaning against a column looking quite amused.

"Oh bite me Malfoy" She spat.

"Gladly" He smirked as he stepped forward. Ginny's brain stopped functioning. She was screaming at herself to get a grip but his tie was untied and his hair slightly unkempt and his shirt was open by one button. Ginny had to keep herself from drooling, ass or not he was hot. "So why are you stripping?" His question snapped her out of it…slightly.

"I was hot….."

"Oh really?"

"Yes… and….."

"MALFOY!" a new voice screamed. Ginny's head whipped around to see Harry slightly jogging towards them. "What the hell are you doing to her?" Ginny turned back to Malfoy who had taken a step back. Ginny only then realized that he was so close inches away from her.

"Nothing at all potter just talking do you mind?"

"YES, I do" Harry was now in front of her shielding her protectively. "Get the hell out of here Malfoy" He growled through gritted teeth. Malfoy smirked at Harry then looked back catching Ginny's glance and winked before turning and leaving. Harry waited a second before turning to Ginny. "Did he hurt you? Insult you? Did he do anything?" He asked quickly.

"Actually he didn't….he was just talking to me." With eyes wide Harry looked her over as if he was unsure of her then nodded.

"Alright lets go huh?"

"Yep" Ginny agreed and followed him through the door.

All though out practice Ginny just couldn't concentrate. Malfoy had been so Hot she couldn't help but think of his blonde hair and his broad chest. Flipping she nearly missed a post.

"COMMON GINNY!!" Harry shouted from below her. Ginny brushed it off and continued her flying exercise. She couldn't fly today her mind was else were. Sighing she tried to concentrate.

"What's with you? You seem out of it" Harry looked over at her. Ginny leaned back on the benches in the stadium.

"Schools started and I already have a lot of homework" She shrugged.

"Well don't let it consume you." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook her lightly "We need our star chaser focused for our first game" He let go of her leaving her smiling.

"Ok I will!"

"Good shall we go back? I feel the need for a butterbeer!"

"MMM sounds good!"

Ginny looked over at Harry as they walked back to the castle in silence, aside from the occasional comment. Ginny wasn't as nervous as she usually was with Harry.

"Did you get any homework?"

"Duh?"

"Ha of course how could I be so stupid" Harry laughed as they pulled around the corner to the kitchen. Harry reached out and tickled the pair, taking a step inside he froze causing Ginny to crash into him.

Sitting calmly at a table with a slab of chocolate cake in front of him, was Draco Malfoy.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy"

"Well since the presence of this nice kitchen is so rottenly spoiled ill take my leave." Draco sneered. His eyes though passed Harry and connected with Ginny's. As he passed her and went out the door she was quick enough to pay attention to the quick wink she received as he walked out the door.

Harry Shook it off and sat down asking for 2 butterbeers from the nearest elf.

"I hate him"

"common Harry who doesn't"

"Well I cant stand his arrogance his…." Ginny reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Harry calm down" He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry."

"Its ok"

Harry handed her a butterbeer when the house elf came into view with the tray. Ginny gulped it down happily as she stared around the room. Once she finished she smiled and looked over at Harry.

"Well I should be going , thank you harry for a great practice!" she said as she got up and left to go out the door.

"Gin…" Harry reached out to grab her wrist. "Will you go with me on the first hogsmead?" He blurted out. Ginny stared at him for a second.

'Harry potter just asked me out on a date'

'_SAY YES_!'

"OK sure."

Harry smiled and released her hand. Ginny waved good bye before heading out the door.

"DRACO!"

She ran he wasn't answering

"DRACOO"

He didn't answer. She ran faster. Suddenly he came into view… he was bloody, blood was everywhere cuts on his body bled profusely.  
"Draco!!! No!!" She gasped. Her green gown spray around her as she knelt by his side. "Draco please you cant leave me!" she whispered. Silent tears ran down her face. Suddenly a hand was holding her face pushing away the tears, she looked down at him , his silver eyes were looking up at her.

"Don't cry," he whispered. She Smiled down at him.

"I LOVE YOU"

"I know" he smiled and then his head lulled to the side. His hand falling from her face.

"Draco…..DRACO…..DRAACOOOOOO!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs …suddenly there was bright light.

Ginny woke up panting and sweating. Lavender was standing over her. "Did you have another weird dream?"

"Yea"

"Its almost every other night your thrashing in your bed, your in pain."

"I know its just nightmares"

"you should see professor McGonagall."

"I will. Later"

"ok but for now lets go get breakfast!!" Lavender jumped up and grabbed her hand, As ginny was being wisked away from her bed she wondered 'why am I having this dream?'

A/n

This chapter is dedicated to Renee my only reader! 3 you thanks for all the comments 3 I promise this will get better! 3

To everyone else (who don't really read this) REVIEW LIKE RENEE.

333333333333333333


End file.
